


Surprise Hug  惊喜拥抱

by ChrisBlue



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hugs, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: Clint有个小爱好。这是一个非常平凡而又有趣的爱好（Clint自己是这么认为的），他喜欢对他的朋友这样做，同时，这也是自世界之初，人类出现，并不断进步的过程当中，人们会对各自的同龄人做的事。一个惊喜拥抱。





	Surprise Hug  惊喜拥抱

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apollothyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollothyme/gifts).
  * A translation of [Surprise Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319401) by [apollothyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollothyme/pseuds/apollothyme). 



> 搬运至ao3  
> 如果喜欢这篇文的话，也请去给原作者点个Kudos哦!
> 
> 【ps：作者在评论里有写这是EMH背景】

Clint有个小爱好。这是一个非常平凡而又有趣的爱好（Clint自己是这么认为的），他喜欢对他的朋友这样做，同时，这也是自世界之初，人类出现，并不断进步的过程当中，人们会对各自的同龄人做的事。一个惊喜拥抱。

想要这么做的话，方法也十分简单。你只需要藏在一个阴暗的角落，等着你的目标走过，然后一边放声大喊“surprise hug！”一边跳到目标的背上去。在神盾基地里的时候，Clint完全没有机会这样做，毕竟基地里的每一位特工都随身带着一把电击枪，而且他们会毫不犹豫的使用它；不过在复仇者大宅里，没有人会随身带着电击枪，所以他不用担心他的蛋蛋会（再一次）接受炙烤。

当他对Hank这样做的时候，Hank被吓得惊跳起来，还爆发出了像小女孩儿一样的尖叫声，手上拿着的东西全部都散落到了地上。在遭受惊吓过后，他对着弓箭手小声骂了几句，然后走开了。Clint将之视为一次完美的惊喜拥抱。

而当他在Thor和Steve那儿尝试的时候，两人都把Clint拧到了半空中，用他们巨大的力气把他扔到了离他们最近的一面墙上。该死的士兵反射弧。当然啦，他们之后都对此道了歉，但道歉又不能治好断掉了的肋骨。

T-Challa几乎可以说是有忍者感应，Clint的三次尝试都大大地失败了，他最后不得不宣告放弃。

Jan被Clint扑倒在了地上，然而她在反应过来之后把Clint狠狠揍了一顿。在必要的时候，女孩子也是可以独当一面的。

想要给Tony一个惊喜拥抱并不容易，因为他几乎不会离开他的工作室。就算他走出了工作室，Steve也总是和他一起。也就是说，除非Clint想再被Steve打个落花流水，他是没法儿对Tony这样做了。（Steve也有一种癖好，但这和Clint的不同。Steve的癖好是他会立刻把所有在他身边鬼鬼祟祟的人视作潜伏的敌人，所以想要在他身上恶作剧，总会是一件十分危险的事儿。）

不过幸运的是，某天晚上，大约凌晨三点，Clint看见了Tony像个僵尸似的在大宅的走廊里晃悠，大概是又找不到自己的卧室在哪儿了。他这一辈子都不会忘记Tony的尖叫声有多响的。之前惊吓Hank的那次已经十分成功了，而这次还要更赞。

Natasha已经习惯了Clint的惊喜拥抱了，所以弓箭手也没有去打扰她。

这样一来，就只剩下Banner博士了，Clint感到跃跃欲试。他和Bruce也算是朋友了，他们有时会在凌晨的某个时候出去转转，两人都有点失眠和其他的睡眠问题。实际上，这只是他们之间的众多话题之一，类似于无法进入睡眠，为什么他们睡不着，等等。Clint通常很少和他人谈及自己的故事，但他并不介意告诉Bruce。并不是Bruce在除他之外就没有别的朋友可以说话了的意思。这让Clint感觉自己焕然一新，也给了他一种他从来没有感受过的平稳冷静。即使有时他们也都一言不发，只是因为他们想这样保持着沉默，一起看着月亮和满天繁星。如果不是在“两个危险的超级英雄在住满了其他危险的超级英雄的的大宅里闲逛”这样的背景下的话，Clint敢说这还挺浪漫的。

通常，他都是先披着一条毯子出现的那一个，在几分钟过后，Bruce也会端着两杯热巧克力加入他。与朋友一起喝着热可可，还听人讲解所有这些星座的名字（Bruce认识它们每一个），让Clint觉得有点像小孩子，但这个想法也挺荒谬的，毕竟Clint根本就没有一个像样的童年，所以他怎么会知道当个小孩子是怎样的感觉呢？

在白天，除了偶尔会在大宅的走廊遇见彼此，他们几乎不会碰面。Clint决定，如果他要给Bruce一个惊喜拥抱的话，他要抓住他们在白天偶遇的机会。

 

-+-

 

他在那个阴暗角落里等了至少四个小时。他选定了链接Bruce的实验室和厨房的那条走廊，如果Bruce想要吃点儿什么东西，他就必须得从Clint埋伏的这条路上过去。问题在于，他一不小心就忘记了，有时候Bruce会像Tony那样待在实验室里，废寝忘食。

有趣的是，其他所有的复仇者们都至少从他身旁路过了一回。Jan和Hank根本没有注意到他，感谢上帝他们没有看见他，不然的话，那就说明他的藏身技能点真的下降了；Steve向他投去了好笑的一瞥；T-Challa仅仅只是对着他挑起了一根被精心修理过的眉毛；Thor大概是Clint遇见过的最友好的人了，陪着Clint一起等了整整二十分钟，直到他感到有点儿无聊而且肚子饿了才离开。

Natasha完全无视了他；Tony也注意到了Clint（Steve替他指出来了Clint在哪儿），他继而又路过这条该死的走廊至少六次，并且每次路过时都狠狠地嘲笑了Clint。

之后Bruce终于现身，Clint正坐在地板上，揉着他的右腿，因为太久站着不动，他都抽筋了。幸好Bruce正专注于用口哨吹着他最喜欢的曲子，完全没有注意到Clint猛地站了起来，从他的身边走过。

Bruce已经走到了距离Clint的藏身之地前面两步远的位置，就在这一刻，弓箭手跳了出来，一边大喊着“surprise hug！”，一边扑到了Bruce的背上。只不过，在短短几秒钟之内，他抱着的人不再是Bruce，绿色的野兽代替了那位长有雀斑的瘦削男子。

“我大概没想到事情会变成这样。”Clint开口道，他也确实没想到这一点，他花了整整一周的时间来准备这次惊喜拥抱，但他真的没有想过这会带来什么样的后果。因为大多数人的反应都是立马把他从自己的肩膀上抖下来，不过Bruce并不能算是普通人；他可是会在自己愤怒的时候变身为另一个家伙的人，现在看来，在受到惊吓的时候也会。

Hulk静静地站了好一会儿，一动不动，而Clint还挂在他的身上。之后，Hulk开始大笑起来，这笑声之大，几乎都在整座大宅里回响了。他笑啊笑啊，直到他的身体开始缩小，Clint发现自己怀里抱着的是一位没穿上衣的Bruce了。

Bruce终于停了下来，擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，转过身，给了Clint一个大大的拥抱。现在轮到Clint站在那儿一动不动，不知道该怎么办才好了，直到他抬起手环住Bruce，也挺不好意思地抱了抱他。

“想和我一起去吃点儿什么吗Clint？”Bruce最后中断了这个拥抱，虽然在Clint看来，这个拥抱的时间有点超过正常拥抱的度了，不过他并不是在抱怨啦。

“我当然愿意。”

 

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> lofter地址：http://lexwing.lofter.com/post/1d1bed87_bd3d5dc


End file.
